To be Princess Anna
by Peterpaneverfails
Summary: After today Elsa would have been Anna's, but after a slip-up at her school Anna finds herself not only in parallel universe that appears to be set in the past,but also in her counterparts body,and having to play her counterpart's role as she searches for a way back to her own body, and her own Elsa. All at the same time of making sure no figures out she is not her counterpart.


**A/N: To begin with this is going to be an Elsanna so if you do not want to read one of those then you can leave now. Onto other notes this Anna may be out of character, I wanted to make her more like Max from the movie this song is from, sort of a goof trying to win the heart of the girl she wants. Moving along, this song part may be different,because it is told from how Anna sees everyone so some parts are removed.**

_Anna P.O.V._

My morning was anything,but good. I accidentally overslept by hours, had to be woken up by a call from my friend,Kristoff, had to rush to get ready, and, to top it all off, had argument with mother as , with a trip here,fall there,and stumble about everywhere I ready for the day, and out in front of my house making my way to school. Although, before I can make it halfway into my front-yard my father calls out to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Anna, you forgot your lunch." He begins,"Have a nice day." With that he plants a kiss on my left cheek before hurrying off into our house. Honestly, it would have been fine on any other day,but it so happens that today some boys happened to see him do that, and totally laughed at me for it. Having no ways to respond I decided just to nervously wave to them before staring off to school once more, silently hoping that would be my last embarrassing moment of the day.

"They have been laughing since I could remember."I began to sing as I made my way up to my front gate, but for some reason it did not want to open for me."But they aren't going to laugh anymore." Not wanting to waste anymore time I just jumped it, and began off down the sidewalk to my school."No more Anna the geek,no more klutz of the week like before." To my luck, right after I sang that I walked over some kids' marbles, and began to stumble around. To make matters worse I stumbled right into Meg.

"No more looking at losers at her." Hercules sang as he pulled me off of Meg, after he did he threw me in the opposite direction of them.

"No having to cheat." Eugene sings as he walks by me.

"No more mystery meat."The random guy walking alongside Eugene sings as he takes the sack lunch right out of my hand. A second later some random jock runs up behind the two.

"No more gym." The jock sings as he launches his underwear off in a random direction, after he does this someone behind a tree sings the same before proceeding to launch his underwear in a random direction as well, and after that person does that a third person sings the same thing before launching his underwear as well,but the third person hits me in my face with his underwear. With a look of disgust I tossed the underwear off my face onto the ground, and begin off. Along the way I came upon two girls singing as they gush over some bad boy. Being me I decided to join in with their singing. I went up to them before singing,"going to talk to Elsa, and not feel like a fool." After I did this they walked off annoyed at me,but not before one punch me hard in the arm. With a wince I began off. After a minutes I came upon a group of skaters.

"After today I'm going to be cruising." The entire group sings as they rode around.

"After today she'll be mine." I sang as one of the skaters did a trick right over my head. After some more walking I found myself behind some teens who were running past two elderly women sitting on a park bench.

"After today my brains will be snoozing." The teens sang as they passed by the elderly pair. The pair just looked at them startled as they passed them by. Not long after I came up behind the elderly pair, and came to a stop before singing,"If I don't faint I'll be fine." And for some odd reason as I sang this one of the elderly women fainted. Not wanting to have to deal with her fainting I quickly began on my way once more.

"Just think of all the time I have been losing, finding the right thing to say." I sang as I jumped over a fire hydrant,and ran into a flock of pigeons, scaring them away. A second later a group of people passed me by singing,"things will be going my way after today."And not too long after that Elsa came walking down the sidewalk right passed me,I could not help,but stare dreamily at her as she did,but this went unnoticed by her. After all she did not spare a glance in my direction.

"She look right through me, and who could blame her." I sang as I looked into a near by store window sadly. My eyes quickly moving to a cardboard cut out of one of my favorite heroes, Batman the cap crusader. "I need a new me." I sang before determination rushed into, and I began off again."And some positive proof that I'm not just a klutz." Within a few minutes I was finally on campus, and looking up at the clock that hung above my campus."I go less than a hour." I began to make my way to the track on campus."And when this has ended I either be famous-"Before I could finish my sentence I bumped right into my school's principle.

"Or you'll be suspended." He sang as he glared right at me. Not wanting to anger him more I went onto the track, and started to run around the track as everyone was singing, and dancing. As they were drawing close to a high note I made my way off the track, and to the top of the bleachers. However, before they could finish the high note the school bell rang, and everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned towards it.

"I wish this was the day after today."I sang quietly after the bell finished ringing. After I did I made my way down the bleachers,but to my luck, I ended up tripping, and stumbling down every single stair on the way soon as I reached the bottom I landed on the ground with a hard thud before everything went black.


End file.
